Junkenstein's Revenge: Before the Bots Began to Burst
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Before the night of horror began, the Witch of the Wilds came onto his doorstep with allies new and old and revenge in her heart.


The zany doctor sat at his table, fiddling with another of his metallic creations, his greatest creation sitting on the other side of the room, reading a book. Nothing but the sounds of sparks from the work table, pages turning in the mountainous monster's hands and the pitter patter of rain against the window, all such familiar and refreshing sounds to their ears... when something happened that neither of them could explain.

A knocking sound had suddenly joined the others. And it was coming from their front door.

They both sat in place for a moment, confused. **No one** _**ever**_ knocked on their door. Not even those door to door salesmen they had read about in books. They both got up and quickly made their way to their front door, uncertain of what to make of all of this. Surely this was some sort of mistake? They were disliked by the whole village, they had been since before Jamison Junkerstein had made his only companion who had rampaged through the village, spreading chaos and destruction due to the local Lord not being too fond of him and his machines, claiming them to be soulless and lifeless...

So who was at their door, knocking? The few times people came even close to their door, was when they were armed with pitchforks and torches and were calling for their heads, they'd never been polite enough to ever _knock_.

"Dr. Jamison Junkerstein?" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door, "Are you there?" The eccentric man quickly dashed to the door and opened it, revealing three figures standing on his doorstep, dripping from the rain, "Well, if it ain' the Witch of th' Wilds!" he said cheerfully, pleased at the sight of a friendly face, after all, such faces were not all that common around these parts, "Come in, all of ya." he insisted, ushering them in before closing the door behind them and excusing himself to gather some towels for him, his friend motioning for them to follow him into the kitchen, where he began heating up water for some hot tea.

Once the two had made sure their guests were dry and comfortable, the white haired woman finally spoke.

"Thank you. It is so nice to get out of that rain." she said, smiling at the two of them, "So how have you two been? That Lord isn't picking on you two again, is he?" she asked, concerned. While she originally had offered her help to the odd scientist because she may need to call upon his massive intellect and large skill set, she found that poor Jamison was just a lonely young man (yes, his hair was white, but he was still only in his mid twenties, oddly enough) who wanted people to like him, to be included and to be someone others would turn to for help. But instead he was insulted, isolated and left to toil for days on end, trying to bring life into something as more than just a way to prove the Lord wrong, but to have someone around to talk with. A friend.

And while the chaos the creature her spark and his hard work had made had been quite entertaining, she was glad to see that the so called monster still stayed with the lonely lad as a friend, looking out for him.

"Nah," Jamison informed her with a dismissive wave of a metal hand, "I mean, he's been braggin' 'bout how we failed ta beat their champions 'n all fer months, but no one's harassed us in a couple months now..." he stopped himself and gave her a big grin, as to not worry her, "But anyways, it's good ta have ya here." he looked to her pumpkin headed companion, "Not tha' we ain' happy ta see you too..."

"I hope not." Reaper replied, "I kill people, kid. It's a good reason not to want to see me."

"Ya haven't hurt us." he pointed out, "'N I doubt th' good Witch 'ere woulda brought ya if you were 'ere ta start somethin'."

The gourd headed monster considered his points and sighed, "You may have a point, but if anyone asks, you're scared shitless of me."

"No one ever asks me." Jamison reminded him with a bitter chuckle, "Don' ask Mako neither." 'Mako' brought over some slightly stale cookies from the pantry, the lanky genius thanking him before he took his own oversized seat while he looked to the only face he wasn't familiar with, "'N who might you be?" he asked the female creature who picked up a cookie, curious, "You may call me the Summoner." she said, her tone polite and soft before looking back to the Witch, "Although as to why I've been summoned here, I could not tell you."

The ragtag duo looked at her, curious, "This 'bout tha' favor I owe ya?" he asked her. She nodded, pushing a strand of white hair out of her face.

"The Lord here has hurt more than just you two." she said firmly, "He has spread the news of what happened far and wide, people doubt our abilities and strength." she said, indicating herself and Reaper with a swift wave of her hand before motioning towards the Summoner, "I have called upon a dragon who owes me a favor and have come here to ask you two to help us add a chapter to the tale the local Lord loves telling so much." her eyes were alight with excitement and was pleased to see that theirs were as well, "What kinda chaptah we talkin' 'ere?" he asked eagerly.

She smiled impishly, "One of revenge." she purred.

The doctor looked eagerly at his creation, whose large smile would surely send shivers down the spines of the village people below before looking to the others at the table, "Sounds loike our kinda story." Junkerstein chuckled, "So what's th' plan?"


End file.
